Meet the Grandparents
by SilentJubilee
Summary: Bobby 'the Iceman' Drake has neglected to tell his grandparents of his mutant abilities. What happens when they come knocking on the mansion door? Minor Jubilee&Bobby romance as well.
1. Rifts

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own X-men: Evolution or any of its characters.

**Characters:**  
Bobby 'Iceman' Drake  
Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee  
Logan aka Wolverine  
Annie 'Grams' Drake (Grandpa)  
George 'Pop Pop' Drake (Grandpa)

* * *

"Aw man, this sucks." Jubilee whined, wiggling her fingers through the tiny rift that had formed in the seam of her favorite yellow coat. She twisted her mouth in befuddlement and stared at the loss. The hole was on the underarm part of the sleeve, "I guess I can get away with wearing it like this for a while." She sighed, mentally kicking herself for it, as she shrugged the coat on anyway. 

Her self pity party was interrupted by a knock at the door. The visitor didn't wait for an answer, before hurriedly opening the door; much to Jubilee's annoyance.

"Dude, haven't you ever heard of knocking? What if I was naked or something." She said exasperated.

Bobby grinned as he sat down next to her, "That's kind of what I was hoping for." She hit him hard with her pillow. "Ok, ok, sorry, I surrender." He said with his hands above his head in defense.

"What do you want Drake?" she said unhappily.

"Now is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" He said jokingly. She shot a glare back at him; the type that said '_I'm so not in the mood right now_.'

Bobby finally took the hint and skipped to the point of his intrusion.

"My grandparents are coming." He stated.

Jubilation shifted her position on the bed to lie on her stomach. "So? Where's the problem?"

"What do you mean where's the _problem_? That is **the problem**. It's my granparents. Old. Scary. Weird. And…" He bit his lip at the last part, as if he was trying to keep the words from coming out. With one hand supporting her chin, she looked utterly uninterested. "They don't know I'm a mutant." He finally spat out. At this, the firecracker perked up a bit.  
"You didn't tell them?" she asked

"It never came up."  
"Bull."  
"Well, I mean it's not the easiest thing to tell your grandparents. They are all old and judgmental and stuff." He explained. "'Specially Gramps."

"Please tell me your parents at least know."

"Yeah, yeah, they know. But it's not like they really wanted to deal with it either.. That's why I'm here." He said nervously fiddling with the pocket on his jeans.

"Well, not like I've had a lot of experience with this kind of thing." She began plainly, referring to her own lack of family. "But I've watched enough movies to know that if they love you and stuff, then they won't care." She said taking a piece of gum from her pocket and unwrapping it.

Bobby was still uncertain and it showed. "Yeah…I know. But.." She popped the pink square into her mouth and rolled it around. "Don't worry, I'll save you from your crazy relatives." She said and gave him a reassuring nod to help curb his skepticism. "Gum?" she offered "It's Bubblicious." She said with a cheesy smile.

He figured that this was her subtle way of saying that she cared, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "No thanks."

"On another note," a snap of gum interrupting the sentence. "Are you supposed to be in girls dormitories?"  
"Do you care?" he said playfully.

"No." She grinned, and took him by the shoulders to press a kiss against his lips.

* * *

I made up his grandparents by the way, as I am pretty sure they were never discussed in any X-men universe.  
The next chapters will be up very soon, I promise. : )  
In the meantime, Please Read & Review as it would make one little nerd girl very happy.  
Also, I am willing to take constructive criticism if need be. Thanks a lot! 


	2. Introductions

Logan opened the door to find himself looking down at a diminutive older woman carrying a large leopard print bag, and a man not much taller than Logan himself, waiting expectantly at the doorstep. '_She smells a lot like baby powder_' he thought picking up the scent straight away. Neither of them smelled like the garlic chicken wings he had ordered and his expression quickly sank into disappointment.

"Sorry dear, we were just looking for Robert. Is he here?" The woman asked, pushing up the bridge of her lavender bifocals and giving him a big toothy smile.

The Canadian raised an eyebrow curiously, trying to recall someone named Robert.  
"Annie, he goes by Bobby now, remember?" The man spoke up smoothing the lapel on his navy blazer.

"Oh, of course. How do they say it these days--'My bad'" Annie chuckled. Wolverine did not. He'd never had to deal with grandparents before and wasn't going to get good at it now. He stepped out of the doorway to let them in and said simply, "I'll go get him."

"Thank you dear!" The old woman called as Wolverine stalked off to find '_the stupid kid._' "Popsicle, where are ya?" he called gruffly, halfway down the hall.

Iceman failed to hear his name though as he was thoroughly engrossed in his second favorite after-school activity; a.k.a. making out. (Second to playing Halo II. But if Jubilee ever asked, she was definitely in first.)

Wolverine, finally having caught onto his trail, growled when he found it leading towards Jubilee's room. He busted open the door, and popped a claw on one hand as a warning. Both teens were quickly separated- wiping their lips of the evidence.

Wolverine proceeded to give Bobby 'The Death Glare' as Jubilee tried to give him her most innocent smile. He made sure to stay like that for a minute in order for the fear to sink into their hearts, before rumbling "Yer grandparents are here."

Finally regaining the ability to speak, Bobby mumbled, "Uuh…thanks."  
"Save it. I'm not through with you two." He promised, letting them both pass through the doorway unharmed…for now.

"There's my little Boo-boo!" Bobby's grandma cooed to him, squishing his face in her hands and planting a series of kisses on either of his cheeks. Jubilee resisted the urge to double over laughing as she watched from a safe distance.

"Gramssss." Bobby whined, rubbing the garish pink lipstick from his face.

He gave his grandfather a 'manly' handshake. "Hey Pop Pop."  
"Good to see you again son." The older Mr. Drake said.

"Oooh you've gotten to be such a big boy! I remember when you were just an itty-bitty baby_." _Grams demonstrated with her hands. She gazed warmly at her grandson. "And so handsome too! Just like your father." She said pinching his cheek.

"Thanks Grams." Bobby said, rubbing the spot on his cheek that she had reddened. Both pensioners surveyed the mansion, making approving noises as they did so. Inevitably his Grandmother's gaze fell upon Jubilee, who was standing next to the grand staircase. Upon seeing her, Annie turned sharply to Bobby and slapped him on the wrist. "Ow!" He frowned.  
"Robert Joseph Drake! Where are your manners?" She reprimanded him. "Why didn't you introduce us to your little friend." She nodded at Jubilee with a smile.

"Oh…This is my…uuh…Jubilee." Bobby stammered. His Grandpa took her hand stiffly and said nothing, however his Grandma was all too eager to meet her. Bobby guessed that she hadn't been out of the house in a while and was already trying to arrange his future wife while she could.

"_Why didn't you tell them I was your girlfriend?_" Jubilee whispered to him as they all made their way to the living room.

"_Hey, baby steps OK." _He replied.  
"_Fine. Whatever._" She said curtly.

"What did you say your name was again, dear? Juniper?" His Grandmother asked, cutting off their private conversation, and inviting Jubilee to sit next to her on the couch.

"It's Jubilee."  
"I'm sorry, Janey?"  
"Jubilee."  
"Ju- Baylie?"  
"No, Ju- Buh-Lee."  
"Jubalee?"  
"Close enough."

"It's so nice to be here. You certainly have a lovely school Professor….I'm sorry what was your name again?" Annie asked. "Logan. And I ain't the Professor." He said, squirming in his seat. He hated small talk, he was just waiting for an excuse to leave.

"Mr. Logan is our uh…physical education teacher." Bobby took over, "Professor Xavier owns the school. But he is on a mi--," He caught himself before giving away that this wasn't exactly a normal boarding school. "He is in a meeting. Out of town." Jubilee nodded to affirm his story.

"Oh that's too bad. I'm sure he would have told us what a wonderful student you are, Robert." Annie reached over to grab Bobby's cheek once again.

"Yeah. Real wonderful." Wolverine snorted, recalling how Bobby and company had stolen and wrecked, more than one of the X-vehicles. However his grandparents didn't seem to notice.

"Right then," Annie said taking her knitting out of the leopard skin bag and began working on it quietly. "OH!" she exclaimed loudly, causing everyone that was enjoying the silence to jump a little. "I almost forgot! I brought cookies!" She said winking at Bobby, who rolled his eyes—but it was obvious that his tail was wagging like a little puppy. Annie pulled an entire tray of Snickerdoodles out of her purse and set them on the coffee table before them. "And a chocolate cake…" she said producing a tin with little snowmen on it. "And a pie—just in case." "Jeezus Grams, how much did you bake?" Bobby said, his eyes widening at all the treats.  
"We do feed the kids here Mrs. Drake." Logan grumbled, secretly aching to scarf down that luscious chocolate cake, but restrained himself in order to look macho.

"Oh you can call me Annie" she winked back at him. Logan shuddered and suddenly lost his appetite. "I just brought the essentials." She continued, pulling out a jar of pickles.

"Right…the essentials." Jubilee repeated, a smile plastered on her face. She had never received such lavish treatment.

Mr. Drake Sr. leaned in and whispered to Wolverine and Bobby. "Is there anywhere in this joint that a guy can get a smoke?" Wolverine warmed up, upon hearing this and stood to lead the way. "Right this way, 'bub"

"The men are going to go, and leave you girls here for a bit." His grandfather announced.

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Drake said without looking up from her work. "Jennifer here can show me around." She gave Jubilee a pat on the hand.

Bobby stared longingly at the cookies, as he was being dragged along with 'the men'. Jubilee mouthed '_I'll save some for you_' scooping a plate of cookies into her bag while his Grandma was focused on her knitting. '_Thank you!_' He mouthed back before sprinting to catch up with them, leaving his girlfriend and his grandma in the room alone. '_Poor Jubes' _Bobby thought. She probably did _not_ want to spend her Saturday hanging out with his grandmother.

"_I can't believe I'm spending my Saturday hanging out with Bobby's grandmother_." Jubilee thought as soon as the boys had left. "_This is gonna be awesome!_"

"Can I call you Gramma?" Jubilee turned to face Mrs. Drake.

"Of course dear!" She replied enthusiastically. "But why do you ask? Are you harboring a soft spot for my little Robert?" She asked, nudging her conspiratorially. Jubilee just laughed. "You could say that."

Outside, Mr. Drake and Wolverine were bonding over a couple of stogies. Bobby however was cigar-less and rocking back on forth on his heels. He was fretting that someone at the mansion would out him any second now, by phasing through the floor or maybe blowing up a tree. Neither would surprise him very much. He had let word get around that his Grandparents were visiting, so everyone should have known to lay low for the day, but he also knew that no one actually would.

"So Bobby," George Drake began with exhaled smoke following his words. "Have you found yourself a nice girl yet?" he asked to Bobby's dismay. That was a topic that he hated discussing with any adult, especially family. They ask too many questions.

"Yeah…" He replied nervously…well he wasn't going to lie. He was just going to try to stay as tight-lipped about it as possible.

Grandpa Drake gave an approving nod. "That's my boy." He said taking another drag off the cigar. "Who is the lucky lady?" he placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Can I have one?" Jamie asked referring to the array of food that Grams had put on the coffee table. She replied in the affirmative with her usual warm smile, and the youngest of the New Mutants helped himself accordingly.

"Are you a classmate of Roberts?" Mrs. Drake asked curiously.  
"Uuuhh…."  
"She means Bobby. And yeah, he's the runt of the class." Jubilee answered for him.

"Am not!" The mutant boy known as Multiple shot back indignantly, sticking his tongue out at her. He then proceeded to give Jubilee the cold shoulder. "Are you Bobby's grandma?" he asked with his mouth full, as a line of Jamie clones was forming to carry more sweets.

"Yes I—," before Annie could finish her sentence, both Jamie and Jubilee managed to cut her off to ask the same question. "So do you have any dirt on him?" They grinned evilly.

"Uhh…" Bobby looked up at Wolverine, who was giving him the death glare again. This time it was probably just to freak him out. Finally deciding on how to reply he said simply, "You met her already." Bobby wasn't sure how his Grandfather would react to this but he didn't expect him to do what he did. George frowned.

"That asian girl? Juba-whatever?" And there was something about the way that he said it, that made both Bobby and Wolverine who had been listening, stand on edge. 

"Yes, _Jubilee_. She is my girlfriend and we've been dating for 3 months." He stated firmly. George acted as if he hadn't heard what his grandson had said and instead focused on the smoke emitting from his cigar. Wolverine bit his teeth into his own in anticipation.

"You know, back in Wisconsin, there are some nice all-american girls that would swoon for a good-looking boy like you. You should come visit this summer, it'd be better for you." He patted Bobby's shoulder again, but his grandson just shrugged off the touch as if it were burning him. He wasn't sure what exactly his Grandfather was getting at, but he already didn't like it.

"I'm fine thanks. I don't need any other girls." Bobby said sternly. Wolverine almost admired the kid for standing his ground. On the contrary, he had lost whatever ounce of respect he had previously for the older Drake. He hated bigots. And the fact that it concerned Jubilee escalated his disdain in this situation. He resisted the urge to slice the man in two, resting on the fact that this was not his scrap. This was between Bobby and his grandfather.


	3. Blackmail

"Oh, my _heavens_! What is that?!" Annie shrieked in surprise. Cookie crumbs spilled from Jamie's mouth as his head shot up.

"Oh no…What…" They both paled in the face, fearing that Bobby had just been 'outted'. Mrs. Drake shakily lifted bony finger, "Your…your…**coat**!"

Jubilee's face screwed up. "I know the yellow is a bit much but it can't be _that_ bad…" She said, almost a little offended.

"No, no, not that." Annie shook her head, her jewelry jingling as she did so. "What did you _do_?" She asked running her fingers along the broken seam.

"Oooh!" Jubilee smiled understandably. "Well, I don't know, I guess I just…"

"You know, I'm a _whiz_ at sewing!" Mrs. Drake exclaimed without allowing Jubilee to finish her thought. "I can have that fixed up for you if you'd like." She gave Jubilee a warm smile.

"Yeah that'd be great." She said relaying the same warm expression and shrugging off her coat.

Back outside, Mr. Drake took a final drag from his cigar and let the smoke disappear into the blue sky, then spoke. "Where can I put this?"

"I'll take it." Logan said grudgingly, and left to dispose of it along with his own. "You better watch him, kid." He whispered to Bobby before making his departure.

Bobby shuffled his feet nervously, unsure of what to say to his father's father, who was over 50 years his senior. "So…how've you and Grams been?" He asked venturing to make small talk.

"Good. Good." Mr. Drake nodded. "How'd ya like it here?"

"It's good. Real good." Bobby replied, hating small talk.

"Lotsa homework?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It'll keep ya workin'." Mr. Drake grinned.

"Heh heh…So what time do you think you'll be leaving again?"

Mrs. Drake had managed to pull a sewing kit out of her floral bag and was working diligently at mending Jubilation's coat for her.

"It's like Mary Poppins…" Jamie whispered to Jubilee, pointing at the seemingly magic bag. Jubilee rolled her eyes, out of habit—she usually did so at anything that Jamie said.

"So what was Bobby like as a kid? Any embarrassing pictures you'd like to show us?" She asked, hungry for all the black-mail material she could get. Jamie nodded feverishly along with her question, also eager to see what sort of dirt that Gramma might be packing in that magic bag of hers.

"Oh, that seems like _such_ a long time ago. Robert has grown into quite the young man now, as I'm sure you know." Annie gave Jubilee another suggestive wink. She stopped to think. "Well, when he was younger he was always very…artistic."

Jamie and Jubilee exchanged confused glances. "_Artistic? _Bobby Drake? Hardly." She said in disbelief.

"Oh well he's given it up now, but let me tell you, he was a _wonderful _dancer." Mrs. Drake said proudly. "He did a ballet class one summer and absolutely _adored_ it. I don't know why he ever gave it up." Annie reminisced as she finished up the stitching. "…He was always very limber too. _I_ think he was **much** better than all the _other_ girls."

As she spoke, her audience was trying their hardest to stifle their laughter. And the fact that she had inadvertently just called him a girl, made it even better.

"Oh! I think I just might have a picture here somewhere…" Their eyes beamed with mischievous delight.

"What do you say we go catch up with the girls and see if there's gonna be a meal served any time soon?" His grandfather suggested. Bobby followed grudgingly. They entered the living room in time to see Jamie wiping a tear from his eye and Jubilee stuffing something into her pocket.

"What were you guys talking about?" Bobby asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. "Oh, nothing just…" Jubilee had to stop herself from laughing again. "Nothing." She finished, regaining her composure. Somehow Bobby knew she was hiding something, and considering she had just been left alone with one of _his _relatives, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

"So what time is dinner around this place?" Mr. Drake asked again.

"Your not staying for dinner are you?" Bobby replied anxiously. If they stayed around any longer there was no telling what they might see…or hear…or **tell**.

"Well, we might as well. Seeing as we came **_all_ **this way just to see **you.**" Mrs. Drake said in that 'where is your manners' tone that only the elderly can really master.

"It won't be until later..." Bobby groaned. He checked his watch. "Gram'pa it's only 4:30!" He said confoundedly.

"Well, I'm hungry." The man responded in defense. "Besides we've got a schedule to keep. Gotta eat dinner at 5 so I can take my meds-- And Wheel of Fortune comes on at 6, and we wouldn't want to miss that, now." (1)

"Yeah Bobby, wouldn't want to miss _that_." Jubilee snickered. He shot her a glare.

"I'll go see what I can't find to cook up, just point me to the kitchen!" Mrs. Drake said, all smiles.

"Right this way." Jubes and Jamie said, together leading the Drakes to the kitchen; obviously enjoying the pain it was causing Bobby to have his elders there. He let out another anguished groan and looked to the sky. "Why me?" he asked.

Logan stepped out from the shadows about then and tipped his hat up. "I told'ja not to tell 'em the right address."

"Do you always have to enter a room like that?" Bobby asked, annoyed that Wolverine always gets to make a mysterious entrance.

"Of course." Logan replied gruffly. "It gives me cool points."

"Roberttt! Where are you?! We could use some help in here!" Came the shrill voice of his Grandmother all the way from the kitchen. Wolverine just chuckled at the Ice-boy's despair. Maybe this would be punishment enough for being in the girl's dormitories, he thought; on the verge of feeling sympathy for the kid…

Nah, he'd still torture him later anyway-- it was just too amusing.

* * *

(1) More of a joke for me than it probably is for anyone else. My grandparents always used to eat dinner insanely early then watch the news and Wheel Of Fortune before going to sleep at like nine. 

A little short, I know, but I'll be hopefully be updating soon-ish in case anyone cares.


	4. Early Bird Special

"So what did my Grandma say to you?" Bobby asked as he and Jubilee worked alongside trying to roll out the cookie dough that they had been assigned to make. Annie Drake was currently running the kitchen as if it was a military operation with the many faces of Jamie Maddox as her soldiers.

"Oh nothing…but you know, I never realized how limber you could be Bobby." Jubes snickered.

"What? She didn't show you the toilet picture did she…"

Jubilee's eyes widened in excitement. "No, but I'd love to know how you can be 'limber' on a toilet!"

Bobby grumbled. He couldn't stand having his ego knocked down to size, especially not by his own girlfriend.

She punched him on the shoulder playfully, "Oh Bobby, don't be such a sour-puss, I mean, so far so good right?"

"Now, I could have sworn I have only met one of you… are you triplets?" Mrs. Drake asked as yet another Maddox Multiple whizzed past. "Maybe my eyes are just acting up…"

"Um, no… we are…Sextuplets!"

"Yeah! Sextuplets!"

"It's rare, but you know, it happens right?" The Jamies looked at each other with a shrug. Each was armed with an apron and brandishing their own specific kitchen utensil. Jamie 1 pulled a vegetable bake out of the oven, while Jamie 2 grated cheese on top of the macaroni. The third and fourth Jamies were both making a mess of the potatoes that they had been assigned to peel and mash. While the fifth and sixth were rolling crescent rolls and trading off poor imitations of the French accent.

"Ahh, zee crescent roll!"  
"Le pain, so light, and flaky! A true French deleecacy!"  
"Ho Ho Ho! Now ze flour, it iz on your face!"  
"Mon Dieu! Now it iz in your hair, mon ami!" The sixth Jamie said rubbing the white powder into the other clone's scalp.

"Are crescent rolls even French?" Jubilee asked. "I thought they came from Pillsbury."

"More importantly, is it safe to eat anything made by the kid who examines his boogers after he blows them?"

Logan and the senior Drake male were reluctantly assigned with the task of laying out the table.

"I learned a long time ago never to argue with her. I've been through a world war and even that doesn't compare to a stubborn woman!"

Logan couldn't help but crack a smile, despite his misgivings about the man. How would Drake deal with Bobby's 'coming out' as a mutant, if he couldn't at least be tolerant enough about Jubilee being of another race? Wolverine had lived through enough to know that people always fear what they do not understand. This is always intensified in people who have too much pride for their own way of living to see the goodness in others.

"I know what you mean. Times change, but one thing never does; Men are always going to be chasing women, but we always end up getting caught. I'd rather relive a week in 'Nam than deal with some of my exes again." Logan said as he fumbled with the napkins.

Mr. Drake raised an eyebrow. "Nam? Say, how old are you? You look pretty good for your age if you'd been through that war…"

"Well you know, it's all diet and exercise anyway- It's my job to keep these kids fit and fighting." Logan covered for himself.

"Dinner's readyyy!" Annie bellowed and ushered in a dish of meatloaf as the main course.

The Jamies then followed each with a slightly lumpy version of an otherwise normal dish, as Bobby and Jubilee carried the dessert and drinks.

It was only then that Logan remembered that he had already ordered some chicken wings. He checked his watch; it had to have been delivered by now. He sniffed his way out of the kitchen and into the living room where he found Kurt and Ray helping themselves to the whole box.

"Hey!" Logan snarled, "Do you always take things that don't belong to you!"

"Sorry, Wolverine", said Nightcrawler.  
"We saved you the last one…heh." Ray offered sheepishly.

_Why did I sign up for this? I'm really starting to hate kids… _Logan sighed.  
"Icicle's grandparents are here so if you haven't already stuffed your faces full already, you can join us in the dining room...And try to keep the power displays at a minimum, for once."  
It took the two teenage boys about a split second to decide that any opportunity for food was a good one and they ran to join the others at the table, just as the Jamie duplicates made a collective excuse to leave. They would leave the originally Jamie to eat at the table while they spoiled themselves with the collection of treats from earlier.

"So where are you from, Jessica?"

"It's Jubilee… I'm from California."

"Oh that's nice I hear it's really sunny there!" Annie Drake nodded approvingly.

"But where are you really from?" Mr. Drake pressed, sipping iced tea from his glass.

"I'm—I'm sorry, I don't really know what you mean." Jubilee said looking back to Bobby for explanation.

"Jubilee is Chinese-American" Bobby cut in, in fear of how far his grandfather's foot could slide into his own mouth.

"Hm. China." Mr. Drake cut into his meatloaf. "Say, isn't that a communist country? You're not a communist are you?"

Everyone's face fell as George Drake zeroed in on Jubilation. George laughed loudly, disturbing the tense moment of silence.

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart. You seem much too Americanized to be one of them."

Jubilee tried to shrug off the offence but it refused to budge. '_One of them_..' Did he mean a Communist or a Chinese person?

"Well… I have lived in America for my entire life. But yes, my parents were from China." She said feeling nothing by pride for her heritage.

"So, Grandma, this food is amazing." Bobby said trying desperately the steer the conversation onto something else before it got any worse.

"Yefh, thifh food ifth amafithing", said Jamie with a mouthful of mash.

"Why are all of the crescent rolls kind of shaped like 'J's?" Ray asked holding one up.

"Well, I had a lot of little helpers today in the kitchen!" Annie beamed proudly. "Although, I could use a little more ice for my drink. Robert, would you?" She said, offering her glass to her grandson.

Without thinking Bobby put a hand over her glass and produced three perfect ice cubes that seem to hit the bottom of the glass in slow motion as all other conversations shut down at the table. He was so used to performing this routine task for any of the other lazy mutants at dinner that he forgot that she had been asking for him to get some from the kitchen.

When he looked up her face had transformed into a look of near-horror.

"How did you—"


	5. Discomfort Food

"I…" Bobby began as his face flushed. After all of his measures his ensure that everything went along smoothly during Operation Grandparents, he managed to screw it up all on his own. Typical. He felt the familiar blow of self-defeat and lowered his head, afraid to meet the gaze of anyone at the table.

"You're one of them!" Mr. Drake exclaimed, his voice wavering between disappointment and fear.

"I….I… can't help the way I am." Bobby said but his eyes begged for his grandparent's forgiveness. All of the other new mutants squirmed. What were they to do? Out themselves as well or pretend to be just as shocked about this new 'revelation'.

"How long have you known about this?" Annie asked.

"It happened when I hit puberty… Part of the reason why mom and dad sent me here is because, well, they can help me control it."

"So you are all…"  
The mutants at the table nodded.

"Oh, I see." Annie said, and was still for a moment, ingesting this new information. After a minute she assured, "Well. Your grandfather and I will love you just the same."

"But— " Mr. Drake began.

"We will love you. Just the same." Annie snapped back in that tone of voice that can't be argued with. "You are still our first grandchild after all." She said as she studied the faces around the table that were slowly relaxing one by one.

"And if you can have friends here, and even a little girlfriend" She said with a nod to Jubilee. "Who love and support you, I suppose you should expect no less from your own blood." She stressed her final word with a look to her husband. Since the mutation had been genetic, they could no more treat Bobby as a freak as they could themselves.

"Well then, son." Mr. Drake spoke finally, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "Let's see what you can do!"

Bobby could tell that even though his grandparents had seemed impressed by his newfound powers, there was still a slight uneasiness about it all. He knew his grandfather would have a lot of prejudices to sift through before they could all fully come to terms with it, but this was a start at least. As they said their goodbyes his Grammy had kissed him on the cheek and his Pop Pop had patted him on the back all the same.

"So, I guess it definitely could have been worse.", Bobby admitted, after they had left.

"I guess so, yeah." Jubilee agreed.

"Still… I'm really sorry about my Grandpa…he was a little…"

"It's ok, really. I get it. I mean, they couldn't have hated me that much. Your grandma even fixed my coat." She said, lifting her arm to show the mend. "Plus, I guess it just makes me realize that not all family stuff is good. So I guess I can be happier with my own sitch."

"It feels good to finally get it out though." Bobby said and inhaled the fresh Westchester air like he was a free man.

"I mean, you were pretty light on your feet back there. Very impressive."

"Heh. Thanks."

"I mean, really, what happened to all that gracefulness that your grandma was talking about? You're such a…train wreck, now."

"Hey! I am not a train wreck!" Bobby defended himself. "Wait…why was my grandma talking about me being- Oh god."

Jubilee finally let out the cackling that she had been holding in for the past hour. "Bobby! Why didn't you tell me you had been a sugar plum fairy!" She said holding out the photo.

"Hey! Shut Up! I was six! And it was Swan Lake!"

"Oh yeah? And who were you playing, the ugly duckling?" She howled, as Bobby snatched the photo from her grasp. "You can have it, I've already made about a million copies to circulate around the mansion!"

"Oh come on Jubes! As if this day hasn't been bad enough already!"

"Fine, fine, I'll just store it away as future blackmail material for whenever you are acting like a big macho idiot and forgetting about moi."

Bobby dared to smile. "Impossible! A, I'm not an idiot and B, I could never forget about you." He said leaning in for a kiss.

Their moment was ruined by the sound of Wolverine unsheathing his claws.

"You didn't think I had forgotten about earlier, did ya 'bub?"

Bobby gulped, recalling how he had broken the mansion rules by being in Jubilee's dorm room.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make cold sushi outta ya…today. If you touch my bike again, it might be a different story." Wolverine threatened. "But there is a heap load of dishes in the sink with your name on 'em, so they better be sparkling! After all, you did force me to spend an afternoon with the geriatrics here." Wolverine groaned at the not-so-distant memory.

"Jubes—" Bobby turned, about to ask her for help.

"Erg, sorry, Bobby, I've got stuff, yeah, um so see you later, love you, bye!" She said and ran off before he could say another word.

He groaned and picked himself up to begin the chore. As he passed through the living room he caught sight of the snowman tin that his grandmother had left behind and smiled. He popped one of the buttery snickerdoodles into his mouth and set to work on the dishes, once again warmed by the comforts of his weird, but wonderful, family.

So this story is finally finished after 4 years! Hurrah! Kind of ironic that in the third chapter I said that I would 'update soon', ha!  
It's nice to have it done, actually. I had decided to revisit after I kept getting updates and reviews on these same stories.  
I have to admit I was little ashamed of them, but I'm definitely going to keep them up, as it's nice to see how I used to write and how much (or little) some things change.  
I tried to keep the tone similar to how I had written it when I was fifteen, so I hope it turned out ok for you guys.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, the encouragement is awesome even after all this time and, well, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! :D


End file.
